Pointless
by sleepy-emo
Summary: While competing on a TV game show Natsu and Lucy evaluate their relationship in some off screen time, apparently they both have a very different idea of where that is. When it comes down to it can they put all that aside and concentrate on the game at hand? Inspired by the TV game show.


**Ok so this is something I came up with after spending most of this week watching Pointless on BBC 1. For people who've never watched it it's a game show where you have to get an answer that no one else has thought of in order to win money (so basically knowing useless shit is super helpful) Anyway I probably shouldn't have written it as I have a load of other stuff that I'm supposed to be writing and its a bit jumbled because I've been a bit jumbled this week but either way I hope you like it :D**

"God, you're such an idiot!" Lucy yelled angrily as soon as the hotel room door was closed. "You never listen and you don't get me!"

"All I asked was if you wanted order room service or if you wanted to go out for dinner." Natsu shot back. "It's not a taxing question Luce."

"That's not the point Natsu!" she cried, marching over to her suitcase and beginning to rummage through it.

"Then what is?" he asked, exasperated.

"The point is you never listen! You never think about what you're doing, you just do it and it's so goddamn frustrating because you always end up doing something stupid."

"Are you really going to pin this all on me?" Natsu asked, his anger beginning to get the better of him. "We were both standing up there; it wasn't as if this was a decision I made on my own."

"You were the one who made a split decision without thinking it through!" Lucy yelled momentarily looking up from her suitcase to glare at him.

"Because you weren't doing anything!" he yelled back. "A decision needed to be made so I made one and yes it didn't exactly work out as planned but it's not the end of the world crisis situation you're making it out to be."

"This is what you don't get: that isn't even the point anymore! Now we're just fighting because, apparently, that's what we do. It shouldn't be this hard, Natsu, we fight more than we actually have a civilised conversation these days."

"Look I'm sorry about today but you think this is exactly easy for me? I can't seem to do anything right with you Luce; I don't know what you want from me!" Natsu implored.

"I want you to commit Natsu!" Lucy cried looking up at him again. "I want to actually feel like this is going somewhere! We've been together four years and the last thing you actually committed to was three months ago when we agreed to go on this stupid game show in the first place!"

"And there it is!" Natsu stated sarcastically. "Once again you're placing all the blame on me. I asked you to move in with me a year ago and you said no."

"Because you never gave any indication that you were actually serious about this!" Lucy yelled before going back to rummaging in her suitcase. "You never made any hint that this relationship was actually going anywhere and I didn't want to lose my flat. It's nice, it's affordable, it's close to work and I wouldn't find another one like it if we broke up and I had to move out." She wrung her hands in frustration. "And I can't find my bloody phone charger which means I didn't pack it in the first place!"

She let out a frustrated and agonised sigh before sitting down on the edge of the large double bed and put her face in her hands. Natsu watched as she sat there, trying to calm herself down, and his anger left him. He went and sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. Maybe this had been a bad idea; signing up to go on a game show when they were having problems, where they would be forced to spend time with each other and have to smile for the cameras, pretending like nothing was wrong and everything was normal, when they were constantly fighting.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I messed up today but we still have another chance tomorrow." Lucy sighed and looked up at him.

"That's not the point anymore Natsu." she said softly. "It's not about the show or the money or anything; it's about us."

"What do you mean?"

"I think after tomorrow we should call it a day." she replied, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean us." Lucy stated. "We should call it a day for us." Natsu's jaw dropped as he realised that she was deadly serious about this.

"Luce please, I can change. Please let me show you how serious I am about this, about us; I love you." Natsu pleaded. He couldn't believe that she was saying this, yes they had been having problems but he had never thought they were this bad. Lucy looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry; it's just not enough anymore."

Natsu swallowed nervously. How the hell he was going to get through the day he didn't know. All he knew was that once it was over then that was the end of him and Lucy and the best thing that had ever happened to him – his best friend and the love of his life – was going to leave him.

After their fight the night before Natsu had gone for a walk to clear his head and think things through and when he had come back to the hotel room Lucy had been sound asleep. Not wanting to disturb her he had slept on the small sofa in the corner of the room. When he woke up the next morning she had already gone to breakfast and she had been avoiding him ever since. Now they were standing next to each other in front of hundreds of people with a number of TV cameras pointed at them having to pretend that they were still a happy couple and that they weren't going to break up after this.

He cast a glance over at Lucy standing next to him. How on earth was she so calm? He was barely managing to hold it together and she appeared to be calm as anything. Then again, he thought, that might be why she hadn't looked at him since they had arrived at the studio. He didn't have much time to dwell on this as the host began speaking.

"Hello and welcome to Pointless: the show where we put obscure knowledge to the test. I'm Alexander Armstrong and with me tonight are four couples each hoping to reach our Pointless final where they have a chance of winning today's jackpot of £14,750. All they have to do to win that money is to give me an answer that none of our 100 people has thought of. With me tonight, as always; he is the King of the obscure, a knight of the unknown, he's my Pointless friend, he's Richard."

"Hi there." Richard smiled at the camera from his place behind a small desk. Natsu's stomach lurched as Alexander continued speaking. Now was the part where they went and spoke to everyone. This was the test to see if he could pretend like everything was fine.

"Finally our only returning couple tonight Lucy and Natsu." Alexander finished, leaning against the podium in front of him. "Natsu you look nervous." he observed. Natsu's entire body tightened: don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out, his brain began to scream.

"Just really don't want any more questions about geography." he forced himself to chuckle.

"Ah yes it was geography in the semi-finals that got you last time." Alexander nodded in recognition. "Well best of luck today and let's play Pointless."

Natsu was rather proud of himself; he had managed to hold his nerve throughout the first two rounds and had even managed to find a Pointless answer to one of the questions (thank you Gray and his weird obsession with 90s dance music). He and Lucy were right back where they had ended up yesterday and this time Natsu was determined that they would get passed the semi-finals. If they could actually win this he might be able to convince Lucy to give their relationship another chance.

"Now we've reached our Pointless semi-final." Alexander stated. "In this round our couples go head to head in a chance to win a place in the final to try and win that all important jackpot which, thanks to Natsu, now stands at £15,000."

"That's a lot of money." Richard stated grinning.

"That is a lot of money." Alexander agreed. "So to find out which one of our couples is going to get the chance to play for that money let's play Head to Head. Lucy and Natsu as you've played best throughout the show you get to go first and you can confer with each other this time." Great, Natsu thought sarcastically, conferring – now she has to talk to me whether she wants to or not. The question appeared on the board and before Lucy had a chance to discuss it Natsu rounded on her.

"So don't I get a say in this break up or not?" he whispered.

"Is this really the time or the place?" she hissed back.

"Seems as good as any." he shot back childishly. Maybe it was unfair to put her on the spot like this but, so far, this had been the only chance he had gotten to talk to her and he knew Lucy. She was stubborn enough to not talk about it when they got back to the hotel – she would just leave and that would be the end of it.

"Natsu we're kind of in the middle of something here."

"But you've just decided that this is what's going to happen and if I leave it you won't talk about it and you'll just disappear." he stated.

"That's a bit unfair." she replied looking hurt.

"So is springing this on me in the middle of a game show." Natsu countered.

"Ok I promise we'll talk about this later but we need an answer for this question." Lucy reminded him.

"I don't mean to be rude but…"

"What?" she hissed cutting him off.

"No it's the answer to the top one on the board: I don't mean to be rude but…" Natsu told her, clarifying.

"Oh." Lucy bit her lip awkwardly before plastering on a smile and turning back to Alexander. "We're going to go with 'Title of his autobiography: I don't mean to be rude but…"

"Ok." Alexander stated oblivious to what was going on between the two of them. "Title of his autobiography: I don't mean to be rude but… Is it right? How many people said it?"

One as it turned out. Natsu heaved a sigh of relief; he had managed to win them the first point of the round without really trying and he had managed to get Lucy to agree to sit down and have a proper discussion after the show. That was better than nothing. They were so close to the final now but all Natsu could think about was getting out of there so they could finally talk. There was just one more question to get though in this round.

Natsu had no idea of the answer so he left it to Lucy. Unfortunately she only knew an obvious answer so it all rested on the other couple. Natsu closed his eyes and waited to hear the bell that signalled the game, and his relationship, was over. But it never came.

Natsu opened his eyes and saw the on screen column belonging to the other team had turned from yellow to red with a large cross at the top. He let out the breath he had been holding and let his head fall back in amazement; by sheer luck he and Lucy were in the final! He turned and flashed her a shaky smile and she smiled back at him, that alone filled him with confidence that there was hope for them yet.

"Well done to Lucy and Natsu; they've fought off all the competition and have reached our Pointless final with a shot at winning today's jackpot of £15,000." Alexander said talking more to the audience than them. "As well as a chance at winning the money you have also won our coveted Pointless trophy."

"That will look good on the mantelpiece." Richard commented.

"It certainly will," Alexander added "but before that Natsu and Lucy must first face our final question to see if they can win our jackpot. It's a very interesting name 'Natsu' isn't it." Alexander changed the subject suddenly, turning to Richard.

"Yes from the Japanese meaning 'summer' I believe." Richard stated. Natsu nodded feeling his face heat up.

"Yes it is." he replied a little tight lipped. Great, he thought, now everyone at work is going to know, as if I didn't have enough to worry about right now.

"Bet that was difficult growing up." Richard grinned.

"Well luckily the people I went to high school with aren't that smart." Natsu chuckled.

"Well that's a stroke of luck." Alexander joked. "But now it's time to find out the question that stands between you and £15,000."

"Yes the categories for this afternoon's question are: American Football, Animated Films and Russian Politics." Richard listed.

"Oh god!" Lucy muttered. "I know nothing about American Football or Russian Politics."

"Me neither." Natsu stated. "We'll take Animated Films."

"Ok you have chosen Animated Films," Alexander clarified. "and your category is: Serialised Animes That Have Been Turned Into Films. You have thirty seconds; your time starts now." As soon as he finished speaking a clock appeared on the screen next to him and began to tick.

"Oh god, what do we do?" Lucy whispered. "I mean I know a couple but they're really obvious. Natsu what do you think? Natsu!" she hissed when he didn't reply.

"Um…" Natsu hedged. All he could do was stare at the screen, his mind a complete blank. They had come this far so why couldn't he make his brain work?

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed as he continued to stare but he couldn't do anything but stare at the timer on the screen as it hit zero.

"Ok your time is up I'm going to need your three answers." Alexander stated.

"They're really obvious," Lucy hedged. "but Naruto and Pokemon."

"And your third?"

"Fairy Tail." Natsu said suddenly. Lucy turned to stare at him with wide horror filled eyes and an open mouth.

"Fairy Tail for your final answer?" Alexander asked and Natsu nodded. "Lucy doesn't look too sure about it."

"I'm just not sure whether they made a film or not." she said plastering on a shaky smile.

"Well let's see which one of these three do you think is a Pointless answer?" Alexander asked.

"I'd say Fairy Tail 'cause I know the other two are really obvious." Lucy stated.

And they were. The first two answers given were very high scoring and now everything rested on the answer Natsu had blurted out without thinking. He could feel the sweat collecting on his palms as he stood there. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, his stomach lurching, before he felt a hand close around his. Natsu opened his eyes to see Lucy smiling encouragingly at him.

"Now your first two answers were both high scorers." Alexander's voice cut through the small moment the two were sharing. "Everything now rests on Fairy Tail, this needs to be a Pointless answer for you to win the money. So let's see; Fairy Tail, is it right? Is it Pointless?" As the pillar of one hundred discs began to slowly decrease Natsu looked over at Lucy.

"Whatever happens," he whispered. "I still love you."

"Natsu I…" Lucy stammered. She never got round to finishing her sentence as slowly the on screen count decreased into single figures. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand again and gripped it tightly as, very slowly, the numbers went from five to one. Then time seemed to stop altogether and everything happened at once.

Fireworks erupted on the screen and the word 'POINTLESS' began to flash in large letters behind. The audience was cheering and Lucy jumped on Natsu, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Natsu couldn't concentrate on anything other than Lucy's arms around him until Alexander's voice cut through all the noise.

"Well done Lucy and Natsu!" he exclaimed. "You found that all important Pointless answer and you'll go away today with £15,000. So what are you going to do with the money?" A huge grin spread over Natsu's face.

"I'm going to get this one a ring." he said gesturing towards Lucy.

"What?!" she exclaimed turning to stare at him like he had grown an extra head. "Are you insane?"

"You said you didn't think I was serious about this well I am." he said quietly so that only she could hear.

"Yeah but getting married!" Lucy whispered shrilly.

"Ok so maybe that was dumb…" Natus grinned.

"You think!" Lucy cried.

"Ok so how about moving in together?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu…"

"If it's about the flat then I'll move into yours." he said. "I just think we shouldn't give up on this so easily and now we have the money to go on a massive holiday and sort things out between us." Lucy studied him for a moment before turning to Alexander, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"I wouldn't mind going on a massive holiday." she stated and Natsu smiled to himself, understanding what she was implying.

"Yeah," he agreed. "a massive holiday sounds really good."


End file.
